Good Like Milk Baths
by kiwi4me
Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it.
1. A Spark

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

She was angry. Her jaws were clenching so hard she could feel the grinding of her teeth. The heat was burning through her skin, but she didn't care. At least not right now.

Her eyes narrowed.

How dare he! Did he honestly think what he said was true? She scowled. Her breathing sounded like a boar ready for the kill. She was in fact ready to do just that. Her knuckles were ghostly white as her nails dug into her palm.

He would die.

Her eyes twitched and a smirk played across her lips. She was currently imagining strangling the guy. He would be humiliated, embarrassed, bleeding. Oh yes, bleeding was what she aimed for.

"You're bleeding," a voice spoke up.

Ino, lost in her thoughts didn't even break her concentration. What did was the face in front of her. She blinked a few times feeling reality set in.

Blue eyes saw pale ones.

"Oh hey Neji," she smiled brightly as if nothing happened.

"You're bleeding," he repeated pointing to her hands.

She looked at her hands to see the drips of red liquid slipping down her fingers. She sighed. Placing her palms together, she started to heal it. She looked at the prodigy to see him with his arms crossed watching her.

She smirked.

"Do you like what you see?" Ino questioned.

Neji Hyuga, she admits, is a pretty handsome man. He was single, which was a definite plus. He is strong, very strong and fast too. Yes, he definitely was. Would she try for him? No point in not trying. She was never one to back down from a challenge anyways. It also helps that she already has a liking toward him.

"No," he said sharply and she could see the hint of a frown.

"Neh," Ino frowned prettily, "… Neji-kun, you are so mean."

She could tell he was holding back the roll of his eyes. She grinned. She reached out to grab at his sleeves causing him to narrow his eyes. Her bright smile, she knew, was probably glaring at him.

"Did you come to just stare at me then?" her grin eased down to a sly smile.

He tugged his sleeve and she removed her hand. There was a handprint: a bloody handprint.

His eyes twitched.

He glared at her and she looked surprised. He figured she might have forgotten about her hands when she reached for him. He will forgive her _for now_.

"You know," he continued walking, "… if you want," she was right next to him now, "… I can wash it off for you," it became a whisper.

He turned quickly catching the large grin and pink hues across her cheeks. Was she drunk?

"I'm only joking," Ino waved him off feeling the anger emitting off him, "… seriously. Did you see me so helpless that you needed to grace me with your presence?"

He turned.

Playing games were her thing. He never liked playing games.

"Mission," he didn't look at her.

"Aw," he could tell she was pouting, "… wonder who my mission partner is?"

He frowned. She already knew. Why did the Hokage put the two of them as partners again? He mentally counted the steps to reach the Hokage ignoring the names she listed out loud.

-o-o-

She hid in the bush waiting for the sign. It was getting boring, the same thing all the time. He goes and scout; she stays and wait. She frowned. Why couldn't it be the other way around? Oh, that's right; he lead and she followed.

She_ followed_.

That nasty word rang in her ears. She was never a follower, never! Even in her genin days, she was the leader of Team 10. She crossed her arms staring at the emptiness around her. She hated waiting. She was never patient. Well, she was in all retrospect.

It depended on the situation and this situation made her bored.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt his chakra signature and a few others. Finally, there was some action. She waited. Rusting of the trees was heard before she saw her partner running straight at her.

"Yamanaka!" he looked frantic and she immediately stood, "… we leave now!"

Ino didn't need any explanation. Neji was strong. If he was running, it was a good reason. They continued running but they were being followed close behind. Ino took a chance to glance at Neji who seemed to be sweating an awful lot.

Her face grimed.

Though they were running, Ino could tell he was breathing from his mouth. That was not a good sign. Something happened while she stayed put.

"Neji," Ino said sternly as they rushed passed a few more trees.

Whether he heard her or not, he continued running forward. She noticed they weren't running as fast as they normally did and those who were chasing them were awfully close.

"Stop," she said slowing her run.

He glanced at her with a sign of indignation. What the hell was she thinking? He had to stop. That's when he felt it. His breathing was heavy and loud. He mentally frowned. He was getting weak and his chakra was running low.

"They're coming," he heard her announce.

He looked toward her to see determination and anger. He didn't get the chance to glance in the direction she was looking. His eyes were getting heavy and his body was burning. As strong as he was, he couldn't fight it. At least not right now.

-o-o-

She stared at him.

He looked so peaceful, so very handsome. She sighed. She touched his face and smiled at the feel of softness. Her smile wavered. How did he get his skin so soft? A thought caused her to giggle. Maybe he soaked himself in milk baths as well. She smirked. Maybe they could share a milk bath together?

She squeezed his face gently in frustration.

Why must you be so handsome? She got up frustrated as she headed over to the crackling of wood in the fire. She poked at it. The sparks flickered out of the flames.

She smiled.

She always liked the night time. She didn't know why Shikamaru didn't. Maybe he did, but chose the morning, since she chose night? She sighed shaking her thoughts.

She heard the removal of the blanket before the footsteps echoed into the night air. She instantly smiled. She already knew he was going to ask, but why not make it more interesting? She was bored after all.

"I see you're awake," she aimed her smile at him, "... I thought I was going to have to kiss you for you to wake up."

"I was poisoned," he stated and Ino's smile faltered.

"I wouldn't mind kissing you, you know," she admitted as a light danced across her eyes.

It was silent for a moment before she huffed with a frown. Why couldn't he just play along? She sighed.

"Yes, you were," she nodded, "… pretty bad actually. I had to make another cut so I could push the poison out before healing you."

He nodded still watching her.

"And the shinobis?" he was curious.

"You thought I couldn't take them," she smirked knowingly staring straight into his pale eyes, "… I'm not that weak."

"I never said you were," he defended with a blank expression.

"You were thinking it," she rolled her eyes and looked at the fire.

"You were in my head," he felt the anger coming. Did she not know what privacy was?

"I'm always in your head," she smirked.

"Yamanaka," it was deadly to push him any further when the killer intent was aimed at her, but she shrugged it off.

"What?" she feign innocence with big blue eyes, "… did I say something that wasn't true?"

Before she knew it, he was so close to her. His hands held her arms; his eyes bore into hers. She inwardly smiled.

She hit a nerve.

Maybe this wouldn't be boring after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello dear readers, I just want to say that this story will be possibly five chapters total. Hope you all enjoy it so far.

love,

kiwi4me


	2. One Step Closer

**Neji and Ino: Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

"Good work, you are dismissed," Tsunade said with a wave of her hand.

"Hai," they both bowed and walked out.

"Oi," the blonde called out as the pale eyed male walked a little faster than he normally would.

"Hey," she tried again jogging up to catch up to him.

"What do you want," the question was filled with anger and Ino paused.

He turned his icy eyes to her.

"Come on Neji," she offered a smile, "… I was only joking."

"I do not joke Yamanaka," Ino felt nervous.

"Fine," she sighed, "… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

He didn't say anything but the quick turn and quick steps told her otherwise. He wanted nothing to do with her. She ran her hand through her bang.

Did she go too far?

Nah, he was just over exaggerating. It was an innocent act; that was all. The more she tells herself that, the wider her smile becomes.

"_Neji," Ino questioned quietly with wide eyes, "… are you going to hurt me?"_

_There was a scowl on his face before he let go of her arm not to lightly. She smiled softly before a grin was in place. He turned away from her and stood._

"_I'll take watch, go to bed," he took a step forward._

"_But Neji," she said softly against his back._

_The tension was so evident that she felt like she was hugging a tree. She frowned at that thought._

"_Yamanaka," his voice was stern and Ino smiled._

"_Hyuga?" she questioned playfully._

"_Go to bed," it was an order, Ino laughed inwardly._

"_Only if you go with me," she said stubbornly not letting him go._

"_What are you doing?" she could hear the curiosity in the question and it startled her._

"_Trying to get you into bed," she whispered seductively against the curve of his ear._

_He turned slowly eyeing her suspiciously. She still had her smile on unwavering under his questioning gaze. It was half true. He was badly poisoned and still needed rest. Then again she wouldn't mind cozying up next to a warm body, especially a sexy body like his._

"_We are mission partners," he reminded her holding onto his suspicion._

"_So we help one another out," the curve of her lips lifted, "... you can't tell me you don't want to, could you?"_

"_What has gotten into you?" Ino noted the change of subject._

"_The tingles in my tummy," she grinned._

"_You're hungry," his face turned stoic again as he folded his arms._

"_Nope," she shook her head and inwardly frowned. Was he this oblivious or was he trying to avoid it?_

"_You know," she started again, "… when you were pass out lying on the floor so beautifully," Ino touched his arms, "… they showed up," she looked away, "… it was hard fighting off three big men and making sure you didn't die," she aimed sparkly eyes at him, "… can't you see all I need is you Neji-kun?" she pressed her body against his, "… I need you," she whispered again wrapping her arms around his body._

_He wasn't tensed. He wasn't anything. He didn't hold her in return; he didn't attempt to sooth her. She looked at him to catch his eyes staring at her. _

_The Byakugan._

'_Damn…'_

Why couldn't he take a joke? Well, in all honesty she really did mean what she said. She needed him one way or the other. He was her mission partner. Something more would be a plus in her eyes. She sighed and walked away. If he was going to act like a child, then there was nothing she could do about it.

-o-o-

He felt the tree rumble against the pressure, but he continued. The dent grew bigger and bigger causing the tree to slant tiredly away from the attack.

He was weak.

He was hit by poison and failed in protecting his partner. He left her to finish alone. He scowled. He should've seen it coming. He shouldn't have let himself lose his guard that way.

What was wrong with him?

One last punch and he stopped. The leaves were falling off the tree around him making the tree bare. He took deep breathes to steady himself. He soon sat down against the tree with his back straight.

Meditating, he will not fail again. Never.

-o-o-

"It went a lot faster than I thought," she breathed with a smile.

She looked to him and he didn't say anything. She frowned. Was he just going to ignore her forever? Over what, something like a _joke_? She turned away from him. It doesn't matter. The mission was a success and she could get back to a nice hot bath. Milk bath.

Her thoughts went to him.

Maybe a little bit of joy needs to be passed around? She glanced at him again as they continued their stride home. She rolled her eyes with a pout, never mind. He was just so anal. He was stoic just like…

She stopped herself.

She glanced over at the male once again and stopped. Was he like him? Was he as smooth as that bastard? Her eyes narrowed. Yes quite possibly he was. She went down the lists: strong(check), smart(check), prodigy(check), handsome(check), a jerk… (a definite check).

"Why did you stop?" it was more of a statement coming from him and she shrugged.

"Was just comparing you," she said nonchalantly as she started walking.

Whether he was interested or not, he didn't say.

Their walk was quiet and Ino liked the silence, but only for so long. She begins to hum and soon stopped seeing the narrowed eyes aimed her way. She started snapping which earned a glare.

"Neji…" she started still staring before her.

"Hm," he breathed and Ino's eyes twitched.

"You could just say yes instead of hm…" she complained with a scowl.

"Hm," a smirk was on his face as she turned to glance at him.

She paused.

"No!" she cried sadly with her hands to her head, "… no way…"

"Are you hurt?" there was concern on his voice and Ino lightened up. She was just over exaggerating.

"Aw, you care," she smiled happily.

"Were you joking… _again_?" he dared with narrowed eyes.

"Oi," Ino frowned sadly, "… why do you have to act like that?"

"I told you already," he said starting to leave, "… I do not joke."

"So much alike…" she mumbled bitterly.

"I wasn't joking," she sighed placing a hand on her forehead, "… I hate seeing him in you…" she paused, "… and the other way around."

"Who?" he questioned noticing this subject was bothering the blonde.

He cared. Was it hard to believe?

"You don't want to know," she sighed looking away, but her eyes snapped back to him feeling his hand on her wrist.

"Tell me," it was a soft demand and she wanted to push away the thought, but it was blaring at her.

"Sasuke," she said softly thinking he was going to break.

"Am I like him?" he dared staring at her intently as his face inched closer.

Ino winced slightly from the pain he was putting on her wrist. Inwardly she was screaming '_hell yeah_' but she knew he would probably break her bones. Then again, she never backed down from a fight. She knew she was stubborn as hell.

"Twins," she sounded solid and she saw a hint of disappointment cross his pale eyes.

"I will never betray my home," she smirked at his statement.

"That's what he said," she didn't know why, but something was telling her stopping here and now would be far enough.

"He didn't care for his teammates, I do," her smirked widen.

"Neh, Neji-kun," she said softly, "… are you saying you care about me?"

"You already know the answer," he leaned back releasing her wrist only to find her taking a step closer.

"Could it be more?" her voice ghosted over his chin.

Does she want something more? He never thought of her as anything more than comrades. Actually, he thought everyone as that. His mind stopped when he felt her pressed against him. He mentally noted how blue her eyes were and the many lashes that bordered her eye.

He pushed her gently off him not missing the large grin over her face.

He hated her teasing and her jokes.


	3. Only You

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

She was staring at him. He knew it.

"What?" his lazy question hit her.

"You know Shika," she smirked leaning closer to him.

"You're very handsome," it was a whisper against his ears and he frowned.

He opened his eyes to see sparkling blue eyes. He felt her hair tickling his fingers. He lifted his hand and grabbed her tail with a tug.

"Hey!" she shrieked before noticing how close their faces were, she smirked.

"If you wanted me this close," she started with a playful smile, "… all you had to do was say so."

"Troublesome woman," he mumbled as she laid a peck on his forehead.

"You know you love me," she grinned sitting beside him.

"Hm," he smirk, "… only cause I can't get rid of you."

"You want to get rid of me then?" her glare told him he should stop.

He did.

"Shika," she wanted something and he knew it.

"What is it?" he questioned not too excitedly.

She didn't say anything as she just stared at him. They've grown up well haven't they?

"If I tell you I love you, what would you say?" Ino questioned interested not removing her blue orbs from his brown ones.

She knew he didn't want to say it, but it sure gives her a laugh every time. Her eyes beckoned him to say it. She could see the slight frown on his lips before he sighed. She grinned.

"Love you too."

-o-o-

Getting out of her bath, she wrapped her body with the towel she brought in. She sigh content as she walked over to her bed and plopped down face forward. The wetness of her hair soaked her sheet, but she didn't care. She felt good.

"You'll get a cold," she smiled not moving from her spot.

"Isn't that what you want?" she questioned softly.

"Where is your extra towel?" he questioned looking around her room.

"On me," she grinned into the sheets.

"Yamanaka," it was stern, captain talk.

"Hyuga," she mocked rolling her eyes.

"Teasing is not something to be proud of," she felt his voice hover over her face.

"Who says I'm teasing?" she opened her eyes.

She turned to face him. He hover her.

"Are you telling me," he smirked, "… you're not teasing me?"

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" she feigned confusion before a smile broke.

The towel that was wrapped tightly around her, loosened when she turned. His eyes continued to stare at her and she felt her heart jumped. His hand ran down her neck and he smirked once again feeling goose-bumps.

Did she close her eyes?

He cracked a smile this time.

She really felt soft underneath his skin. Her hair: wet and tangled on the bed. Surprised flitted in his eyes. Didn't she care if her hair gets hard to untangle? He shifted his eyes to land on the relaxed face.

She felt him removed his hand and leaned back. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes with a frown. He was waiting for her to stand and she rolled her eyes. Getting up, she didn't realize his quick move. Before she knew it, she was stark naked.

"Hey," she tried to whine, but she felt the towel on her head.

"Complaining does nothing good," she heard his voice through the muffle as he dried her hair.

"How about I whine?" Ino questioned once he removed the towel from her head.

"Whine…" it was a cautious suspicion.

"Neji-kun," she pouted wrapping her arms around him, "… you know," she said softly against his neck, "… I'm naked."

"Being naked around me isn't new," he reminded.

"But you were the one who undressed me," she smirked, "… not some creep."

"Hm," his lips curved slightly before it straightened once more, "… mission."

"Can we wait?" she pleaded leaning against him as she looked up at him with bright eyes, "… please?"

"Maybe after," he whispered before walking toward the door.

"Now who's the tease," she pouted heading to her closet.

_Hypocrite._

-o-o-

"No… I can't…" she stuttered against the large hands running up her thigh.

"I'm… I'm a…" she was hushed by his fingers against her lips.

"Just relax," he hummed as his lips traveled down her neck.

She did just that as he positioned himself above her. His hands continued to move up toward her chest. She was breathing exceptionally loud, which only made his movements quicker. She felt his hand move up her stomach, but soon he fell against her.

Sighing, she opened her blue eyes.

"Were you done already?" she questioned rolling the man off her.

"I have retrieved it," her partner stated, "… let's go."

"Sure," she stood up rewrapping her kimono before dashing out of the room.

-o-o-

"You know," Ino spoke up, "… we've been on an awful lot of missions together," she glanced at him, "… is that strange?"

Was this a trick? He prepared himself.

"We work well together," he sat crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree.

"Hm," Ino sounded as if she was thinking harder than should be.

"Are you questioning the Hokage's decision?" he quirked and eyebrow.

"Yes," Ino nodded sitting across from him.

"Why?" he was curious.

Why was she questioning who her partner was? He admitted he complained inwardly at first, but now he understood. They really did work well together.

"Nothing," she breathed out with a sigh and looked away from him.

"Did you want another partner?" he eyed her watching her carefully as if she was a prey.

"Maybe," she turned to him and smile.

Not the usual smile, but a sad one. Was she sad? He was confused. He gave her another glance before standing. He headed over to the Hokage's office with her in tow and requested different partners.

Their partnership was broken.

-o-o-

"Neji-san," her gentle voice broke him out of meditation.

"Hinata sama," he stood from where he sat.

"Are you…" there she goes fidgeting again, "… um, okay?"

Why wasn't he? He furrowed his eyebrows slightly before questioning her.

"It… it just looks like…" she stuttered avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?" he was getting annoyed.

"You… seem to be meditating a lot more than usual," she gave him a questioning stare.

Was he meditating more? He wasn't counting and he supposed he was if Hinata noticed.

"Never mind," she laughed nervously and turned to leave.

"You know," a familiar voice spoke up and he turned, "… she is right."

"Hm," he sounded again watching her carefully to notice a slight scar above her eyebrow.

"Eh, a scratch," she explained waving it off seeing him eye it.

"How did you get it?" he looked very much concern and Ino lifted and eyebrow.

"It isn't important," she was about to turn away, but stopped when she felt his finger ran across the scratch.

"Mission," he assumed and Ino shrugged, "… your partner didn't protect you," it was an accusation and Ino rolled her blue eyes.

"Neji," she said a little more aggravated than should be.

"Ino," his stare was unnerving her and she felt the heat rise to her cheek.

"It's because you weren't there," she said softly, "… I told you I need you," she touched his face, "… it wasn't a lie."


	4. My Feelings, Your Feelings

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

"Chouji!" she screeched unashamed running down the streets.

_Where did he go?_ She was seething.

"Excuse me," a female voice questioned and Ino turned.

"What?" she practically screamed at the innocent civilian and mentally cursed herself, "… I'm sorry. Is there something you need?"

"Hai," the female looked to be about the age of seven.

She smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" Ino questioned.

"Um…" there was a hesitant that she didn't miss, "… can you… can you help me?"

The little girl's eyes were huge and brown. How could Ino say no? After all, she used it many times to get what she wanted, why not pay it forward?

"Sure, what do you need?"

-o-o-

"You seem different," it was an observation and Neji was quite aware of her stare.

"How so?" he questioned not stopping his training.

"Angrier," she commented, "… like Lee had just beaten you in a duel."

He stopped.

Was she serious? Lee had never beaten him in their duels, ever. He turned to her and saw the look of truth in her. Was he angry?

He didn't say anything as he sat down and begin meditating signaling his former teammate to leave.

"_I need you, it wasn't a lie," her voice sounded somewhat sad and he didn't know why._

"_Teasing me will get you nowhere," he commented feeling her move in._

"_Hm," she breathed out with a soft smile, "… I suppose it won't."_

_Her head lay against his chest and he felt odd. Was he supposed to comfort her? His head was starting to hurt as a frown graced his face._

"_What is wrong?" he decided to question._

_They've been on plenty of missions together for him to realize her moods. This one he doesn't see often, but when it does, it's bad._

"_You're so handsome," she sighed pushing away from him, "… I hate it."_

_He stared at her confused and startled for a few seconds before his lips held a smirk._

"_Are you playing games?" he leaned closer._

"_You don't play games," she stated watching the way his lips inched closer._

"_Maybe I will," he said softly, "… just this time."_

"_Neh!" Ino huffed pushing him away causing him to smile, "… you're the teaser!"_

"_Hm," he smirked crossing his arms._

"_Why do I like you?" she pouted with a mumble._

"_You like me?" he questioned and his smirk stilled._

"_No," she deadpanned, "… the guy behind you."_

"_Hm," he saw her turn and walked away._

_A part of him wanted to tell her to stay, but he just watched her leave._

Angry, was that really what he was feeling? Angry at who, at what, why?

He grunted in frustration.

-o-o-

"Oi, Ino!" a voice called out.

"Hey Kiba," she said turning to see the brunette running toward her.

"Thank Kami I finally found you," he breathed, "… I need you."

"Need me?" there was that playful smirk on her lips.

"Hm?" he looked at her and his lips curved, "… that too."

"Don't tease me Kiba," she pouted childishly, "… I don't know how long I can take."

After a few seconds the two laughed it up.

"What did you need?" Ino questioned after they settled down.

"Oh yeah," he reached into his pocket, "… for you."

"Wow, what I always wanted Kiba," Ino said was sarcasm, "… you shouldn't have."

"Anything for milady," he bowed chuckling.

"You going to be my partner?" she question and he shook his head.

"Nope," he sighed, "… go find out."

"Fine," she sighed and headed in the direction to the Hokage's tower after thanking her friend.

-o-o-

Her blonde hair was down today as she returned from her mission. After speaking to the Hokage and getting checked by the medical staffs, she headed home. On her way there, she saw him.

"Neji," she waved over to him and he stared motionless at her.

"Are you a statue or something?" she asked not too happily.

"What do you want?" it sounded like a demand and Ino did not like to do what she was told.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" she was angry.

She didn't understand it.

"Forget it," she huffed and walked away.

He was in front of her.

She blinked in surprised before the anger set in. What did he want? All she wanted to ask was how his day was going, but he had to act like a jerk. Why are the ones she is attracted to such a jerk?

"I do have a problem," he said it lowly on the brink of a warning grabbing her wrist.

She glared at him and he did the same.

What the hell did she do? Did he have some sort of mood swings? She inwardly scowled. Damn him and his stupid sexy face!

"Let me go," she gritted out.

"Do you not want to know what it is?" his tone went up at the end of his question, but his face still wore nothing.

"It's me," she attempt to pull her arm away, but he held tighter.

"Yes," his answer made her want to slap him so hard he couldn't feel anything, but she didn't do that. She didn't do anything.

He certainly was surprised when she didn't retort back or push him away. His mind was turning over reasons the blonde would just stare at him.

"Let me go," she said in a sigh looking at him with tired eyes.

"You came back from a mission," he stated letting her wrist go and stepping back.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Hm," he sounded and her smile slipped down to a frown.

"I'll see you around," she turned waving from behind heading home.

Ino was just so tired. Her entire body was aching from pain. A bath, that was what she needed right now. As she walked into her room, she decided sleep sounded much better.

-o-o-

"Naruto," he looked at him, "… you're going to be the one paying if you continue."

"Come on Shikamaru," the blonde whined, "… Chouji is eating as much as me!"

"That's why he is paying his share," the genius smirked.

"Fine," the blonde huffed finishing off his bowl then leaned back rubbing his stomach.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji," Kiba spoke up, "… I wanna ask you something."

"What is it Kiba?" Chouji questioned with confusion.

"What do you think of Ino?" the brunette smirked.

"Of Ino?" the swirly cheek man scratched his cheek involuntarily, "… she is our teammate."

"I mean…" the brunette grinned.

"She is like our sister," Shikamaru sighed, "… what brought on this question."

"You wouldn't mind if I ask her out then, right?" Kiba smirked causing the men before him stare in shock.

"What makes you think she'd say yes?" the lazy male smirked crossing his arms.

"Oh come on," Kiba frowned slightly, "… she's hot."

"That didn't answer my question," Shikamaru smiled this time.

"If you want to date her for her looks, I suggest you find someone else," came the voice of the other male.

Neji was right after all. He didn't want Kiba going after Ino for something as vain as looks. All their eyes held shock and surprised. He knew this was what Shikamaru was trying to get at, so why did the lazy nin look so shocked.

Laugh.

Why was everyone laughing? He frowned and crossed his arms. It was hard to ignore their loud uncontrollable laughs. He glared at them and thought about walking out, but he didn't. Why? He wasn't sure.

"Okay Neji," Kiba choked out calming himself before a grin pulls at his lips, "… she's all yours."

It took him a few more seconds than should before the words rang in his ears.

"_She's all yours."_

He blinked and seeing the grins from the table, he knew they saw through his exterior. He blanked out his emotions and looked evenly at Kiba.

"I do not know what you are saying," he could feel his arms tighten around himself.

"Eh?" Kiba quirked and eyebrow as his grin turned into a smirk, "… you sure?"

Neji's lips thinned.

"Are you telling me you were never attracted to a sexy woman like Ino?" Kiba was taunting him and he knew it.

"She is vain," he avoided answering the question.

"Strong too, right?" Kiba added.

"She knows how to complete missions," Neji admitted with a curt nod.

"Don't you think her clothes are too tight on her?" Kiba smirked, but Neji missed the look.

"Her clothes are smaller than need be," he clarified.

"Her hair is too long," Kiba continued to watch the pale eyed Hyuga.

"Hai," Neji nodded before adding, "… it comes in handy when needed."

"Is that so?" Kiba grinned too widely for his liking. Glancing to the others, they had a somewhat knowing look that unnerved him.

"You like her," Naruto said it like a statement.

"We worked together," Neji explained.

"You two work well together," this time Chouji spoke up with a genuine smile, "… Ino tells me all the time."

"Hai," Neji was a bit startled. He knew they worked well together, but why did she want a new partner then if she knew?

"She likes you," Shikamaru didn't held a smile, but his eyes were solid.

"As a comrade," Neji was starting to feel like he was being interrogated.

"As a friend," Chouji spoke up.

"As more," Shikamaru clarified and Neji knew his face held shock.

"No," Neji stated, but a part of him felt shaky.

"If you do not like her the way she does," Shikamaru was glaring holes at him and Neji couldn't find it in himself to strengthen his defense, "… tell her."

"I will do what I want," Neji felt the anger boiling in him.

"If I have to," Shikamaru said threatening, "… I will do what I need to for Ino's sake."

"What you going to do?"

Shikamaru leaned back and sighed.

Neji on the other hand tensed up.

"Nothing," Shikamaru folded his hands and closed his eyes.

"Scoot over," she said to Neji whose side had an extra room.

"No," he replied bitterly.

Ino paused and stared at him feeling the anger emitting off of his being. A questioning gaze aimed at him, but Ino smirked instead.

"Should I just sit on you instead?" she was mere inches away from his face.

"I'm leaving," he said attempting to stand, but she didn't move.

Lips were closer than he was comfortable with.

"Avoiding me only makes it harder," she whispered and he could see the sadness.

Was she sad because of him?

"What do you want Yamanaka?" it was soft, almost fragile and she felt her lips curve.

"You," Ino admitted and leaned in.

Lips on lips.

It was quick, soft, and yet beautiful.

She leaned back to face him. Confusion was the only thing she could see and she wonders if it was about her feelings or his.


	5. Kiss Me Again

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

"What do you want Yamanaka?" it was soft, almost fragile and she felt her lips curve.

"You," Ino admitted and leaned in.

Lips on lips.

It was quick, soft, and yet beautiful.

She leaned back to face him. Confusion was the only thing she could see and she wonders if it was about her feelings or his.

"Ino-pig!" came a voice at the entrance waving toward her, "… how dare you just leave me?"

"I knew you'd find me," Ino shrugged turning to the pinkette.

"Hey guys," Sakura waved, "… did you just get here too, Neji?"

The male spoken to blinked and sat back down scooting in for the guests to join them gaining snickers from the other males.

"There's only room for one," Sakura frowned looking at the blonde who grinned.

"I'll sit on Neji," Ino continued her grin flashing it at the Hyuga who thinned his lips.

"You sure he won't get scared?" Sakura whispered into Ino's ear a little amused.

"You're right," Ino nodded putting a hand on her hips giving her the same amused face.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke up, "… uh… you can sit on me, if you want…"

"Oi, Naruto," Ino aimed a hurt look to him, "… why didn't you offer me?" she pouted.

"Because I am better than you Pig," Sakura flipped her pink locks.

"What did you say Forehead?" Ino's eyes twitched.

"You heard me," the pinkette taunted as they stared one another down.

"Eh," Ino shrugged with a smile, "… you can have him," she aimed her eyes at Neji who stared half interested, half avoiding, "… my eyes are set on someone else."

"Oh," Sakura smiled, "… I see."

"Oh!" Ino remembered, "… I forgot I had to meet up with Shino."

"You seem to be going by there a lot…" Sakura accused with a frown.

"Don't be jealous Sakura," Ino smirked and flipped her locks at her and walked out of the restaurant.

Neji stood and headed out of the door causing the pinkette to stare in confusion.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned sitting in the empty seat.

"They kissed," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked causing the other customers to turn to her with a look of indignation.

-o-o-

"Thanks again Shino!" Ino exclaimed happily holding the bucket filled with flowers.

Seeing him nod, she walked away saying her goodbyes. Nearing her family's flower shop, she could see his figure standing by the door. Arms crossed and eyes closed, he still looked so beautiful.

She smiled.

"Were you waiting for me?" she questioned grabbing her key for the door.

He didn't say anything but he followed her in. Ino did what she normally did: cutting the new flowers at the ends before placing them in fresh water and heading to the back room. She still felt him there and she wondered what he wanted.

_Maybe another kiss?_ She giggled at the thought.

"So…" she started as he watched her, "… is there something you want to talk about?"

"Why did you kiss me?" it was a statement like any other time and she smirked.

"Because I like you," she said it like it was nothing new and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why," he wanted reasons and Ino sighed propping herself on the counter so her legs dangled off the edge.

"You're beautiful," she said obvious, "… strong, smart, and protective," she tilted her head questioningly, "… want me to continue?"

"Hm," he sounded and took steps closer to her, "… yes," he smirked touching her arm.

"Neh, Neji," she pouted, "… you're as bad as me," she laughed.

"It's your fault," he removed his touch.

"Is it now?" she smiled slyly leaning forward, "… well, that's a compliment then."

"We worked well together," he brought up, "… why did you want to change partners?"

"Hm," she looked thoughtful, "… do you want to truth or what sounds good?" seeing him narrowing his eyes she laughed, "… I'm joking. Well, it's because I couldn't stop comparing you with that bastard."

"You think I'm a bastard too," he crossed his arms.

"It seems I have a thing with bastards," she sighed like it was something she couldn't avoid.

"Come here," she waved him over but he didn't move, "…Neji-kun?" she frowned slightly, "… please?" he still didn't move, "… you're right you know," she smiled not removing her eyes from his, "… your better than him," her smile faltered slightly seeing him not taking a step to her, "… fine."

She sighed closing her eyes.

She supposed this always happens. She frowned inwardly. Why does it always happen to her? Why do guys she likes always end up so emotionless? She was about to say something, but the sound of footsteps closed in on her. He was probably going to tell her she wasn't worth it; she wasn't worth the effort.

His arm wrapped around her; her head against his chest.

She continued to keep her eyes closed. If this was a dream, never let her wake up.

His heartbeat was relaxing against her ears. His arms were so strong, yet undeniably gently. She sighed into the embrace and she slowly opened her eyes.

The warmth was still there.

She smiled as she nuzzled her head against his neck. This was real. It wasn't a dream.

"I figured out something," she said against him.

He 'hm' and she could feel the rumble in his chest. Her face flushed. She laughed softly closing her eyes again. Neji was nothing like _him._ He was better, much better. He cares, he loves.

"You're exceptional," she whispered feeling slumber take her.

She felt him push her gently off her causing her to open her eyes.

Blue met pale.

He touched her face and it was so soft. Her thoughts immediately went to milk baths: him and her in one. He was leaning in and she closed her eyes. To her dismay, she didn't feel lips, she didn't feel anything. Frowning, she opened her eyes to see him smirking at her.

"You are such a tease," she mumbled half angry, half content.

"Hm," he was removing his hands from her face, but she caught them before he could.

"I want to take a bath," she smiles seductively at him, "… come join me?"

"No," he said, but Ino heard the small hesitation.

"Well," she removed his hands from her face, "… I guess I can ask Kiba."

"What?" his voice was deathly low and she smirked.

"You won't share a bath with me," she shrugged with a grin, "… someone else can."

She was scooting forward to stand, but his body blocked her. His body was close against hers. His breath was grazing her face. She inwardly grinned.

"Neji?" she questioned innocently.

"You will not bathe with him or any other male," he ordered and she looked confused.

"We won't do anything," Ino explained.

"Are you questioning me?" Neji glared at her.

"Hm," she mimicked with a smirk.

"Go ahead," he stepped back, but she pulled him in.

"It was a joke," she whispered against his collarbone.

"I do not like jokes," he spoke softly with his eyes closed.

"I know," she smiled and kissed him where her lips were as it trailed up toward the curve of his neck.

"I'm sorry," she apologized continuing her trail up his jawlines to his ears.

She felt a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back. His fingers gently soothed her and she sighed into the kisses she gave him.

"Ow!" she yelped feeling a sting right above the curve of her bottom.

Her head automatically looked at him in a confused frown. What she found was a soft smile gracing his face.

"Why'd you do that?" she likes the fact that he was smiling, but at her pain? She frowned deeper.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dreaming," he explained leaning in.

"I see," she didn't let up her anger.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down.

Lips touched.

This kiss was so much more than just that. His hands were on her face, hers were wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. She felt his hand glide down to her hips as he maneuvered his way in between her legs.

They parted, both panting.

His head landed on her shoulder and hers a little below. Smiling, Ino couldn't hide the happiness.

"The offer is still up," she whispered deeply.

"Hm," he sounded nibbling her ear lobe.

He was good for her, wasn't he? Just like milk baths. She giggled.

So very good.

"Did you pinch me?" he looked startled feeling the short pain on his behind.

"Making sure you weren't sleeping," Ino breathed out with a smile.

"I see," he smiled and leaned down and this time she closed her eyes and let the world and thoughts melt.

There was no room for nagging thoughts, only room for happy ones like milk baths.

She giggled into the kiss.

He was going to bathe with her; she is Ino Yamanaka after all. She has more than one trick up her sleeves.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am sure you know where the two pinched, if not... imagination comes in handy ^.^

Also, I know I thought this would be a five chapter story, but it may be nine so... four more to go. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading. I appreciate it and smile everytime I read them.

Thank you once again.

love,

kiwi4me


	6. Hot Lips

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

"So…" she questioned curiously, "… are you and…" she lifted both index fingers and put it against one another side by side, "… together?"

"Well," the blonde sounded thinking thoughtfully, "… I don't know," she shrugged.

"You're joking right?" her pinkette friend's face dropped, "… Ino…"

"Yeah, I know," Ino sighed dreamily, "… we didn't really establish anything since I couldn't stop kissing him."

"Oh my," Sakura put her hand to her forehead, "… so you were just making out with him the whole time? I don't believe you…"

"Well…" there was a smirk on Ino's lips and Sakura knew it only led to something she didn't want to know.

"If it is about getting him in bed, I don't want to hear it," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest frowning.

"Neh," Ino shook her head disapprovingly, "… do you think I would scar you Sakura?"

"You already have," Sakura's frown deepened.

"It was an accident!" Ino protest, "… I didn't know he was going to be there and…"

"Stop," the pinkette's hand was in the air in front of her, "… I don't want to hear it," she sighed, "… so you and Neji aren't dating, but are making out…" Sakura summarized, "… so then are you two…?" a quirk of her eyebrow told Ino the unfinished question.

"I wish," Ino huffed placing a hand on her hip, "… he seems interested enough, but…"

"He likes someone else?" Sakura sounded concern and Ino smiled.

"Who knows," Ino faced her with determination, "… but know this Billboard Brow," this caused the pinkette to glare, "… Neji Hyuga will be mine."

-o-o-

He just returned from a mission and was heading over to the hospital to do a routine check-up. As he waited in the lobby, he noticed a female blonde at the corner of his eyes with Kiba.

His eyes twitched.

They looked friendly with one another. Her hand was lightly on the brunette's chest, while the brunette in return held it there. The grin on the male's face was making his fingers itch to punch him so he bled.

She wasn't fighting it.

Her smile kept sliding into a grin as she talked about whatever it was to the male. He felt anger rising out of him, but told himself he had to stay calm. He kept his eyes on them. His hands were fisting and he opened them slowly, before fisting once more. It was calming him, but his calm was short lived.

She leaned against him.

The scowl was evident on his face, he was sure of it. What was she doing leaning against _him_? His arms folded across his chest not wanting people to witness the whiteness of his knuckled. Whether or not they felt his anger emitting off of him or not, they turned to him.

She smiled.

"Neji-kun," she greeted cheerily with the brunette at her side.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Kiba questioned seeing the tightening of his jaws.

If his glare could kill, Kiba would be dead. The brunette turned to the blonde who looked back at him confused. He quickly said his goodbyes and left the blonde with the Hyuga.

"Neh, Neji," Ino looked concern and worried, "… are you alright?"

Ino would be dead too.

"Ino-chan," one of the nurses called out, "… you're just in time. Neji Hyuga needs a check-up."

"Alright, I got it," Ino waved at her when she received the clipboard.

"I request someone else," Neji spoke up standing tall looking down on her as if she was an ant.

"Oh," the nurse turned and sounded.

"Don't worry, I got it," Ino said reassuringly before the nurse left the two.

"Neji Hyuga," Ino narrowed her eyes, "… follow me."

She walked down a hall way into an empty room. Opening the door for him to enter, he stood at the door not moving.

"What is wrong with you?" Ino questioned frustrated.

"What were you doing with him?" it came out like slicing of a knife.

Ino stared at him dumbfounded before she realized what he was saying. The curve of her lips lifted and she reached for him, but he stepped back.

"I will explain to you while I check your physical," she explained holding onto the smile.

He cautiously entered and sat on the hospital bed.

Ino went to the cabinet grabbing items she needed. She placed a stethoscope against his heart. After recording, she ordered him to remove his clothes. He stared her down.

"Neji-kun," Ino smiled at him a little too sweetly, "… I only wish to see what I am missing."

"No," he repeated crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"Well," Ino laughed, "… I guess we can each take a piece of clothing off if you want," she offered blinking innocently.

"I'm not here to play games Yamanaka," he stated, "… if I must take off my clothes, I would request another nurse."

"Ouch," Ino frowned, "… so mean."

She could tell he was still angry, so she sighed and stood in front of him.

"Kiba and I were just talking," she said it like it wasn't new.

"You were pressing yourself against him," he bit out.

"Hm?" Ino sounded confused, "… you mean," she stepped closer, "… like this?" she pressed herself against him.

"Your hand was on his chest," he didn't budge staring at her, but the anger was slowly dissipating. He inwardly frowned.

"Oh was it?" Ino feigned innocent but her smile said otherwise as she placed her palm against his heart.

"Did I kiss him?" she questioned softly leaning closer to him.

"Did I?" she asked again staring deep into his eyes.

"Get off me," he ordered, but she didn't.

"Neji-kun," she kissed his forehead protector, "… I said I only have eyes for one man," she whispered against his ear placing a chaste kiss, "… this man is incredibly handsome," she grazed her lips across his cheek, "… and very strong," she pecked his nose, "… do you know who this man is?"

She paused over his lips and he went for it.

He kissed her and she pressed back. One hand was on the back of her head and the other was running up her thigh. She tangled her fingers with his hair feeling both his hands on her bottom.

She was straddling him now.

Deeping the kiss, she wanted more. She wanted that bath damn it! She felt her hair loosen from the tie, before it fell over her shoulders. He pulled away and she frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" she questioned breathing heavily nuzzling into his hair.

"You're not doing your job," his breath left butterfly kisses up her neck.

"Are you complaining?" she kissed the top of his head.

"Hm," he sounded pushing her away.

"Neji…" she whined with a pout as he stood and she slid until her feet touched the floor.

She frowned seeing him holding onto that damn smirk of his: that stupid 'you fell for it' smirk on those gorgeous kissable lips. She sighed. Well, that was fun while it lasted. She walked over to grab the clipboard.

She turned back to him.

She felt like her face was on fire and her eyes as wide as dinner plates. That smirk was still in place and Ino had to tell herself to take deep breathes before she pounces on him.

"How did you get that?" Ino questioned taking her mind off of his nicely sculpted abdomen.

He didn't reply, but his smirk fell into a straight line.

Ino walked toward him eyeing the mark. It rested a little above his collarbone stretching to his shoulder. She touched it gently to notice it was a recent scar. She healed it. After she did that, her hands moved onto his chest. Before she could move it any further than his chest, he placed his large hands over hers.

Were her hands that small?

"Do you like what you see?" he whispered into her ears.

"Actually," he was caught a little off guard from her serious tone, "… no."

"Jokes are not necessary at the moment," he stated placing a kiss right under her ear.

"I'm not joking," this time he pulled away to stare questioningly at her.

"Hm," he sounded removing contact from her.

"Those scars could've been healed if it was properly checked," she placed her hand on her hip.

Neji could see the anger, but it was directed at whoever had checked him. He smiled at that thought.

"They never saw them," he stated uncrossing his arms.

She looked at him confused before her lips turned into a sly smile. She stepped closer to him grabbing his hands in hers. She kissed his bare chest up in between his collarbone.

"Who do I owe the honor," her soft whisper grazed his skin, "… for showing me," she left hot trails up his jawline, "… someone so beautiful?" she nibbled on his earlobe earning a grunt.

She smiled.

"Neji-kun," she whispered pushing herself softly away from him.

His eyes were soft and she swore he was as delicate as her flowers. She touched his face feeling the smoothness of his light skin.

"You don't know, do you?" she questioned softly with a smile.

"Hm," he blinked slowly easing into her touch.

She just continued smiling. Leaning closer, she pressed her lips on his gently.

Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't.

Right now she didn't want to compare him. She will enjoy this moment and his kisses.


	7. Motive

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

He was currently staring at the blonde. She had a dreamy look on her face and he couldn't help but smirk. He continued to watch her seeing her lips widen into a grin and back into a soft smile. Leaning against the door frame, he reached his hand to touch the bell. He moved it creating the noise that startled the blonde.

"Shika!" she exclaimed a little embarrass before she grinned, "… what's up?"

"You were thinking of him," he smirked knowingly.

"That obvious huh?" she laughed nervously as he nodded.

"Are you and him dating now or what?" Shikamaru questioned plopping himself on an abandoned chair.

Ino stared at him. Shikamaru was never interested in her relationships before. He actually avoided anything remotely close to either her, the man she was interested in, or both. She tilted her head confused walking toward him.

"I don't know," Ino admitted.

"You know how he is," Shikamaru sighed, "… don't keep playing around."

"Neh, Shika," she frowned, "… how could you think that?"

"Ino," he frowned back, "… it's obvious he likes you. You on the other hand probably want to get him in bed."

"Shika," it was quiet and Ino continued to stare at him knowing he was right.

He watched her face held an emotion in between hurt and anger. He felt like he shouldn't have said what he did, but the curve of her lips made him sigh with relief.

She laughed.

"I hate when you're right," she said after calming herself.

"Hm," he smiled.

"Shika," she looked at him with those big eyes and Shikamaru inwardly braced himself, "… why do all of the men I like have to make that sound?" she grabbed his shirt shaking him as her voice went higher with every word.

"Ino," he tried, "… calm down."

"I don't get it," she finally let go breathing out a sigh, "… you're lucky I like you."

"Am I?" he mumbled, but she caught it.

"Are you saying you don't want to be friends?" she questioned with teary eyes, "… Shika… if it's what you want…"

"I'm not falling for it," Shikamaru looked away.

"Shika," it was whispered against his ears and he tensed, "… I love you," she pecked his cheek before sitting back down staring at him happily.

"Troublesome woman…" he mumbled with a frown seeing Ino laugh at his expense.

-o-o-

"Hinata!" she cried happily hugging the female.

"I.. Ino?" the heiress looked at her in surprised.

"I'm glad you opened," Ino said, "… I didn't know what to say if it was someone else beside you and Neji."

"Oh," Hinata smiled, "… did you come to see him?"

"Hm?" Ino was startled, "… actually it was you I came for."

"Me?" she was taken by surprised but smiled, "… come in Ino."

"Thanks," Ino smiled taking steps into the home of the Hyugas.

-o-o-

"You are lucky," he kissed her lips, "… Hiashi-sama wasn't here."

"Is that so?" Ino questioned closing her eyes, "… what would I say if he questioned me?"

"Hm," he hummed against her open collar leaving nibbles against her collarbone.

Ino was feeling like she was going crazy. She wrapped her hands into his long locks as he continued to leave hot trails up her neck. She saw his lips and she wanted to devour it. Their mad kisses made her stomach burn with a yearning.

"_Stop playing around."_

She hesitated and he won their fight over dominance of the kiss.

"_You and Neji aren't dating but making out…"_

She felt his hands on her hips as he pressed deeper against her slim form.

_Stop thinking so much, you are missing out on enjoying this!_ She tried to focus on the action at hand.

"_What are you doing?"_

Ino closed her eyes hoping the feel of his hands entered her mind.

"_I do not joke."_

In the midst of her thoughts, she suddenly felt the feel of the mattress against her back. Lips continued to touch, hands continued to roam, her mind continued to distract.

She touched his face and he paused.

Pale eyes met blue ones.

"I'm sorry," she said softly seeing the questioning look in his eyes.

"Hm," he grunted softly resting his head above her shoulder.

It was quiet as their breathing evened out.

"Wasn't this what you want?" his breath was heavy and husky.

It caused her heart to beat faster.

Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want this? Him with her? Why did she stop?

"I'm sorry," she apologized again closing her eyes.

She felt the bed shift before hot lips touched hers.

"You're confused," he assumed standing.

"Yes," she lied still staring at the ceiling, "… yes I am."

She didn't know what to do. The whole point was to make Neji Hyuga hers, but something was nagging at her. She closed her eyes. The stupid nagging was her conscious.

Was she selfish? Neji and she had a good companionship before this. They knew about one another, they work well together, and they were single.

She frowned.

There she goes again.

"I should go," she said softly not wanting to open her eyes.

She didn't hear anything, not even his 'hm'. She opened her eyes to see him hovering above her. She was sure he saw her startled expression, but he didn't hesitate.

"Is the offer still up?" he questioned softly touching her face.

Was he trying to comfort her? She wasn't sure if she was losing touch with her ability to read people or she didn't want to. For a moment she wanted to cry, but she was too stubborn to do just that.

"Do not tease me when I'm vulnerable," she reprimanded softly as she continued to stare into the endless depths of his eyes.

"I do not tease," he spoke in that softness evenly and Ino smiled.

"Only for you," she replied to the question he asked, "… only you."


	8. Lustful Jealousy

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

"Only for you," she smiled up at him.

"Hm," he smiled and leaned down kissing her.

She kissed back and she found herself back into the lost lustful feelings she was in earlier. No nagging thoughts to keep her from enjoying his smooth hands. No voices to tell her the heat of their bodies was nothing more than selfish reasoning.

She felt the tightness of her shirt loosen as his hands touched the exposed skin. A soft squeeze and she pressed herself deeper into him. She couldn't remember a time when she felt like she was going to die and yet she was already in heaven at the same time.

More kissing and more touching; their breathing were heavy, lips swollen, but their escapade continued.

She moaned his name and he almost wanted to rip off her entire clothing and jump her right then and there. He grunted out in pleasure and she felt the heat burn inside her as her mind told her she wanted to hear more of that sound.

Sooner than expected, he pulled away.

They breathed heavily taking in the scent of their sweat, their smell, their lust.

A touch sent a rolling pit of fire down into her stomach bouncing up to her heart.

"Ino," he breathed out laying a kiss right above the hill of her chest.

"Something wrong?" she questioned pulling herself closer to him laying a kiss on his lips.

"We should stop this," he admitted not looking into her eyes.

For the first time in a long time, he avoided a person's eyes. He usually wanted to see if they would lie in his face, but right now, he didn't care if she lied. He felt her sigh against his ears and he leaned closer into her.

Bodies pressed so closely into one another as if it was one.

Her fingers tickling his scalp down the base of his neck caused him to want nothing more than to continue. He knew as well as she did that this, whatever it was, was full blown out lust. Was she really going to continue? Was he?

Her fingers removed themselves from his head to his forehead protector. He immediately stared at her suspiciously and she offered a reassuring smile. After a few breathes, she removed it. Staring at it as if it was nothing more than a scar, she smiled.

Her fingers were evil.

He felt too much when those fingers ran slowly across his forehead down his cheeks and brushed across his lips. Those fingers of hers sent blazing trails of heat causing him to be overwhelmed with this certain sensation.

"Now," she pressed her lips against his ears, "… how about that bath?"

-o-o-

"You finally did it!" the surprise was evident in her voice and Ino resisted the urge to gloat.

"Yes and no," Ino smirked, but it soon stretched into a grin.

"What do you mean?" the pinkette questioned curious.

"We still didn't really talk about it…" Ino said a little hesitant, "… but, we did bathe together."

The look in Sakura's face was of envy, shock, and embarrassment. Ino snickered watching her friend pick up her jaw off the ground. Sakura stared at her for quite some time before she found her voice.

"You two… bathed…. together," Sakura didn't know if she should smile or not, "… seriously?"

"Yup," Ino clasped her hands behind her and walked over to the counter, "… that isn't wrong, is it?" she leaned against the surface staring innocently at her friend.

"Not when it comes to you," Sakura rolled her eyes crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad we are on the same page," the blonde smirked.

"I'm heading over to Naruto's, I'll stop by later," she waved goodbye not before seeing the blue eyed blonde give her a wink that says more than she wanted.

Ino on the other hand watched her friend leave before her thoughts went back to the day Neji finally gave in to her.

Her smile slowly inched up as she remembered his touch.

"_Neji-kun," she giggled watching him amusingly, "… this isn't a milk bath…"_

"_Does it matter?" he smirked walking up to her._

"_I suppose it doesn't," she breathed out kissing him._

_Every time their lips touch, she swears he was kissing her heart._

_Her thoughts soon went away from his kisses to what was to come next: a bath with him. She smiled into the kisses and pulled away playfully._

"_Are we not going to undress?" she asked taking off her already open shirt._

_He took off his top revealing his abdomen to her, causing her to grin with a pink blush. She in turned took off her skirt revealing her spandex shorts. With his lust-filled eyes on her, she removed the shorts leaving her in her lingerie. She smiled slyly at him egging him to take more off._

_She started to take off one of the two items left only to have him stop her. She questioned him only to have him smirk._

Ino sighed deeply. Damn that man. How did he manage to always leave her wanting more? Joking and teasing people was her line of work, but it seems he has adopted that job.

She smirked.

"Who is the teaser now?" she questioned softly as she leaned against the counter with her head in her hand.

"Are you talking about me?" a voice questioned and Ino smiled.

-o-o-

"Neji," Naruto waved him down.

"Naruto," he replied.

"You want to come join me for lunch?" the blonde male questioned.

"No," he remembered the last time he agreed.

They kissed. He inwardly smirked.

"You sure?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows as if trying to state something else.

"I have a duel with Lee," it was true, Neji had agreed to the spar.

"Okay," Naruto grinned, "… later."

He watched the blonde bound off and he headed over to the training ground to beat the green spandex male.

-o-o-

"What makes you think she would want you," Neji barked out a bit harsher than he thought as he watched the male before him.

"She tells me she likes me all the time," the male smirked, "… who are you anyways? You're not her boyfriend."

This was true, but he wasn't going to let this man get away with it.

"She's with me," Neji stated with a smirk, "… if you get near her again," he pushed the man against the wall causing a yelp, "… I will have no mercy the next time."

"Fine," the male cried as Neji let him off, "… no need to get all jealous."

"I am not jealous," Neji glared causing the male to shut his mouth and leave.

-o-o-

"Neji!" her voice boomed so loud he could've sworn the windows were going to shatter.

He continued sitting where he was not bothering to speak up as the blonde ran around the large home looking for him. He was a little worried Hiashi-sama would hear the loud woman, but the sight of her frustrated and angry pushed that worry aside.

"I was looking for you," she glared crossing her arms.

"What did you need," he stated calmly and saw the twitch of her eyebrow.

"What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I do many things Yamanaka," he replied evening his stare.

"He was a customer," Ino explained, "… a frequent one. Are you trying to make me go out of business?"

"He isn't the only customer you have," he stated.

"Stop," Ino frowned lightening up her glare.

"I don't," he started.

"Don't even finish that…" she warned narrowing her eyes as she stomped over to him, "… you know damn well what I am talking about and what you did," she squatted down in front of him, "… don't mess with me Neji."

He took her in.

She was aggravated more than frustrated, more worry than angry, more lovely than usual.

"I don't regret it," he looked at her evenly only to find her roll her eyes.

"Whatever," she mumbled and attempted to stand only to have him pull her down onto him.

"I hate you," she murmured against his hair.

"You love me," he insisted lightly feeling the softness of her hair.

"Only when you're naked," she whispered seductively stopping his movement.

This caused the blonde beauty to laugh into the crevice of his neck.

He knew she felt the shiver his skin gave because she laughed even harder.


	9. Afterglow

**Neji and Ino: Good Like Milk Bath**

By kiwi4me

_Summary: He never liked teasing and jokes, but maybe he'd try it. After all, she started it._

* * *

"Neji," she spoke up stretching her arms up to the sky, "… I'm glad Tsunade-sama finally placed us as mission partners again."

"Took longer than should be," Neji admitted as he continued walking back to their home.

"Oh," Ino feigned surprise, "… it seems the almighty Neji likes little ol' me a whole lot more than I thought," Ino grabbed his arms and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Looking up at him and blinking innocently, she smiled.

"Neji-kun," she said softly as he stopped to look at her, "… do you think we could be…" she paused hearing noises around them.

She calculated seven heading straight to them. She pushed away from Neji and prepared herself.

Neji did the same, but not before giving her a look that said, 'don't die'.

-o-o-

"What happened?" the loud voice entered his ears and he felt himself shaken.

"Yamanaka-san," he looked the older male in the eyes to see the blues flare with flames.

"Answer me," Inoichi gritted out.

"We were heading back from our location when they attacked," he started, "… there were…"

"What happened?" this time it was lower and Neji blinked quickly, "… why is she in the hospital bed?"

Neji didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? He figured whatever he did he would end up in the bed alongside his partner thanks to her father. Before he ran out of the older male's patience, the pinkette came out of the room.

"Sakura," the older male turned to her, "… how is my baby girl?"

"She's fine," Sakura smiled, "… she has a few scars and bruises, but they will heal."

"Thank you," Inoichi breathed out touching the female's shoulder.

"You're welcome Yamanaka san," Sakura smiled and turned to Neji, "… she's smart enough to avoid hitting the vital areas."

All Neji could do was nod with a sigh of relief. She was alive.

-o-o-

Ino was finally alone.

Visiting hours were done and she lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Sighing she felt sleep taking her.

The mission was successful, yet the aftermath was unexpected.

She remembered them being stronger than she and Neji thought. She avoided as much as she could from the weapons before finishing them off with her jutsu. Another sigh escaped her lips as her fingers ran over the scar at the side of her stomach.

It was harsh and jagged.

"That's the scar," his voice floated into her ears.

"Hm," she sounded with eyes closed.

She heard him come closer and felt his hand remove hers from the scar. His fingers mimicked her movement on the scar earlier and another sigh escaped her lips.

Neji burned holes at the scar as his eyes glared heatedly. He wasn't able to protect her. Her body was practically scar-proof until now. This was his fault. He should've noticed them; he should've seen this coming.

He removed his fingers and his hands on her and turned.

"This isn't your fault," she said softly.

"I didn't see it coming," he confessed.

"You can't always," she rolled her eyes as she looked at his back.

"I should've," he turned to her.

"You know," Ino smiled, "… you're strong. I'm alive, aren't I?"

He didn't say anything as he watched her eyes holding something… beautiful. He was stuck at the same spot not wanting to move to her, yet not wanting to walk away.

"Do you like what you see?" Ino smirked not removing her eyes from him.

"I do," he nodded with a smirk of his own, "… the bed looks comfortable."

"Hm," Ino sounded, "… why don't you try it?" she quirked and eyebrow egging him on.

He walked over to her and she grinned. He kissed her and she kissed back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist, she felt him lift her up. Too caught up in the kiss, she didn't realize he removed her from the bed.

Pulling back and blinking confused, she realized she was out of the bed and standing in front of him.

Neji smirked at her and pulled himself on the bed and lie there.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ino pouted feeling loss.

"There is a bed in the other room," he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Is that so?" Ino questioned and headed out of the door leaving the smile on his face to falter.

Neji blinked in surprised that she actually left. His smile fell into a thin line as he sat up. He got off the bed and headed out of the door. Not really sure where she went, Neji stood in the low lit hallway. Visiting hours was over so he wasn't going to get caught.

"Pssh," Neji turned to the voice of the female he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" he questioned curious seeing her in a crevice of the wall.

"You found me," Ino giggled, "… help me out?" there was a pleading look in her eyes and Neji chuckled.

"You're stuck," he assumed and seeing the embarrass look on the blonde's face made the smile on his face widen.

"Please," she was reaching her arms to him and he took them.

Pulling her out and onto him, they both laughed softly.

"Neji…" she looked up at him, "… I wanted to ask you something."

He didn't say anything, but the touch of his hands tells her so much more.

"Are we dating?" she questioned confused watching the way his eyes deepen and his hands still on her cheeks.

"Is that really a question?" he smiled kissing the top of her head down her nose.

"Is that a real answer?" she retorts back giggling.

"Yes," Neji decided kissing her lips.

"Neji," she whined softly feeling his lips move over to her cheeks.

"I'm not teasing," he admitted, "… nor is it a joke."

"I would believe you before, but I'm not sure now," Ino smiled as he faced her, "… you're getting too good at it."

"Hm," he smirked, "… I have a good sensei," he kissed her lips again suppressing her laughter.

"Hm…" she breathed out feeling his lips underneath her jawline, "… Gai-sensei? I had no idea."

"Ino," it was a warning if she continued, he'd stop.

"Neji?" Ino asked innocently, "… can you take me home?"

He paused and looked at her before she captured his lips. Humming into their kiss, he lifted her up bridal style and walked over to the front.

"Excuse me," the nurse at the front desk spoke up.

"I'm fine," Ino waved her off, "… he's taking me home."

"I need for you to sign her out then," the nurse continued to stare at the way Neji was holding Ino.

"We are busy…" Ino pouted and Neji eyed the nurse, "… you already know Neji, can't you just sign his name or something?"

"I…" the nurse started but paused as he walked over with Ino still draped over him.

He picked up the pen and scribbled his name on the form and took off with Ino looking over his shoulder waving bye to the nurse.

As Neji continued with quick stride, Ino noticed this was not the direction of her home.

"Neji, this isn't the way to my place," she looked at him confused.

"You said to take you home," Neji reminded as he kept his speed.

"Yeah," Ino nodded curiously.

"I'm taking you home," he smirked and glanced at her.

He paused in front of the Hyuga complex. Ino blushed madly unsure of what to say.

She sees it now.

He gave her the treatment of happiness and a soft glow whenever she was with him. He was making her better, brighter, stronger.

He was her milk bath that she easily melted into and she didn't want to get out.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned holding onto his smirk and pulling her closer to him.

"No," Ino nodded with a grin, "… to your room," Ino giggled kissing his cheek.

And off they went to his room where they kissed, touch, and love.

The next day the two were found together. Hands were not being held, kisses were not seen, but the way they looked at one another, the way their eyes lingered told much more underneath the smiles, the innocent touches, and the playful taunts.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story.

To all the reviewers, thank you. You all make my day. I smile reading the reviews.

Love,

Kiwi4me


End file.
